


The Girl Who Helped Her Find Her Way

by ChaoticEther, faolan228



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bees, Blake runs the white fang, F/F, solarflare brotp, strawbanna on ice bitches, villain AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 20:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18599140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticEther/pseuds/ChaoticEther, https://archiveofourown.org/users/faolan228/pseuds/faolan228
Summary: When Beacon fell, Yang had a choice. Run, or stand and fight. Fight, and hold off the beautiful leader of the White Fang long enough for her partner Sun to get Weiss and Ruby to safety.A huntress knows that there wasn't really a choice at all.Companion piece to ChaoticEther's "A Girl Who Lost Her Way", Yang's POV and a collection of one shots taking place in that same universe.





	The Girl Who Helped Her Find Her Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChaoticEther](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticEther/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Girl Who Lost Her Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18431567) by [ChaoticEther](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticEther/pseuds/ChaoticEther). 



> Please read the original fic to understand this a little more.

There’s something missing.

Well, this was Yang. There was always something missing, whether it be either one of two moms, a father in the right state of mind during her formative years, or a childhood free of being a parent to her sister.

In this particular instance, however, what was missing was something Yang could not explain or put words to. It was like craving a food that she had no recollection of ever eating, the ghost of flavor and texture just barely teasing her senses.

“Again!” Ruby shouted from the sidelines. “Solar Flare!”

“You heard the boss,” her partner grinned. “Up and at em, Blondie.”

Yang shoved him, dancing out of reach of his tail. “Me? Look who’s talking, _Blondie_.”

The combo attack consisted of Sun launching Yang into the air, as his clones kicked the enemy(in this case a punching bag) into the air in quick succession. Stunned and vulnerable, their vertical ascent would be stopped by Yang’s fist driving them back into the dirt where they belonged. Perhaps not as flashy as Ice Flower, but if the Vytal Tournament gave out points for style, Yang and Sun would have nothing to worry about.

Sun was a good partner. Hell, he was a _great_ partner. They vibed well together, and their energy levels were almost always the same. They could bro down together outside of school related activities, and he was always down to explore the city and go on an adventure(Sometimes, Yang and Sun’s idea of an adventure was going to the local burger spot at 2am, to their teammates’ chagrin). He could take over and keep up with Ruby on the rare occasion that Yang ran herself ragged, and always _suspiciously willing_ to serve as a distraction when Weiss was in one of her moods.

He was also one of the few people who could almost keep up with Yang during hand to hand training, which meant Beacon saved a couple thousand Lien a month when it came time to replace punching bags.

He was like a second sibling, a welcome addition to Yang’s family, but not quite enough to fill in the absence Yang had been made aware of since starting at Beacon. But Sun was earnest and capable.

That’s why when shit hit the fan, Yang knew she could trust him to get the rest of their team to safety.

Screams pierced the air, the sounds of gunfire and Grimm melding into a roaring cacophony. But this was no mere Grimm attack. A lean figure stood in the middle of it all, moving through the battlefield with leonine grace. A bone white mask, crafted into the semblance of a panther, gave no hint to their identity.

The White Fang was here. _Here_. But even amidst the chaos, Yang could tell the mindless violence wasn’t as mindless as it seemed. Velvet flings herself in front of Coco, and the black blade is sheathed. Flynt Coal shoves his partner Neon behind him protectively, and he’s brought to his knees wrapped in ribbon rather than riddled with bullets. This wasn’t the mindless murder that targeted human/Faunus communities in years previous.

Someone else was pulling the strings this time. Someone who didn’t see faunus and humans relations as a betrayal, a view espoused by many a member of the terrorist group. Someone who thought such things should be protected, instead. Sun, skidding to her side, snapped her from her thoughts.

“Where's Weiss? I need her get her out of here!” Sun looks like Yang has never seen him before, eyes wild and chest heaving like a dog who’s had too much play.

“They seem to be sparing the Faunus/Human pairs, though,” Yang tries to remain hopeful. “Maybe...maybe make them see that she’s ‘yours’? I’m saying it in quotes because I’m a feminist. And so’s your crush.”

All the times she’d joked about it with her partner, and he still got the awkward tension in his shoulders when she mentioned it. Even here. Even now. “It wouldn’t matter. It’s not like Coco and Velvet. It’s not even like Flynt and Neon. She’s a **_Schnee_ **to them, Yang. That’s all she’ll be to them. There won’t _be_ any mercy.”

Yang snarled, more dragon than girl in that moment. A dragon protected her own. “Get Weiss out of here. Take Ruby with you. I’ll be the distraction. Go.”

The woman in the panther mask only just glanced their way when Yang launched herself at her. Their fight was glorious, almost a dance. Yang had snarled like a thousand White Fang soldiers, and damn if she didn’t put her all in to fight like it too. Weaving in and out of each other’s reach, the constant quips and teasing, it had been more of a courtship than a battle.

The White Fang woman side stepped Yang’s punch a little too slowly, and Yang could’ve sworn she’d seen the barest hint of amber peering at her from the mask. Of course. Just her luck. The terrorist had a hot body, and probably had pretty eyes too.

She’s like the barest hint of a breeze when she evaded, but met Yang blow for blow when she least expected it, like the shadow of a flame hiding a blade. Cleverly using Yang’s own footwork against her, the blonde found herself between the faunus’ arms.

She was close enough to kiss. Yang gives her a headbutt instead, shattering the panther mask.

“I made a bet with myself you’d have pretty eyes.” She gloats, as if bragging that she won a bet against herself would somehow impress the other girl.

“You’re good. Compared to your classmates, at least.” The White Fang girl looked her up and down, appraising her. Yang was actually impressed. That amber gaze was only 70% lust.

Yang saw her arm hit the ground before she even felt the chainsaw hit her. The last thing she hears before losing consciousness is the other girl’s enraged roar as she shoots her own lieutenant.

The last thing she thinks is hoping to the heavens that Sun had taken Ruby and Weiss and left her behind.


End file.
